Ilvermorny the American School of Wizarding
by white wolf124
Summary: Fallow the lives of the students at Ilvermorny as they try to make the grade and the cut. From first years trying to get though the challenges of living alone to seventh years trying to figure out what to do with their lives, all the students have some sort of challenge to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first SYOC story so I'm going to be experimenting on somethings. This is going to be a story that takes place in Ilvermorny. I am also going to try to incorporate the other schools in other countries. I am trying to decide if I am going to have the whole story from my character's point of view of switch from different characters. Also if your character is a year two or older you can have them as an exchange student. So they would be from a different school studying at Ilvermorny. Exchange students might be reused in other stories I write including their home school. Also for Quidditch I am not sure how much information the is on it in America. But I am going to do it based off the system American high schools have for it's sports. With the freshman team consisting of year ones who are interested in quidditch, JV which is years 2-6 and varsity which is 2-7. If you have any info on quidditch in american schools please let me know. I am going to be basing a lot of things off high school life in America since this school is in America.

Rules:

Try to make each character as detailed as you can the most detailed will get bigger parts but less detailed will be incorporated in some way.

I don't care if you submit through PM or reviews

I also need teachers and villains so if you have ideas for those then just change the template to fit your needs.

Have fun and I will try to update as soon as I can since I am on break from school

Full name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Date of birth:

Nationality:

Exchange student (if so from where and how long are they staying):

Blood status:

Wand:

Age:

Year in School:

House:

Appearance:

Clothing style:

Personality:

Good at:

Bad at:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Ambition:

Sexuality:

Opinions on relationships:

Pet:

Quidditch (do they play, if so what position):

Patronus:

Boggart:

Family background:

Family home:

Animagus:

Amortentia:

Favorite subject

Least favorite subject:

This is a brief overview of my OC

Full name: Ashley Bella Raven

Nickname: Ash

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: March 17, 2000

Nationality: American

Blood status: Half Blood

Wand: 11 inches, ash wood, phoenix feather

Age: 12

Year: 1

House: Thunderbird

Appearance: Ash is 5'7 with an athletic build. She has long straight blond hair that reaches her waist. She is very pale since she spends so much time in her house but this is only in the winter. But in the summer she is tanner because she hikes in the woods. Her eyes are a winter grey color with long dark eyelashes. She has her ears pierced but only has one set of earrings. She has a long scar on her shin due to a fall she took when rock climbing.

Personality: She is on the quieter side, but very outgoing when she know the person she is talking to. She is a perfectionist and neat freak. She can't stand when something is out of place. Ash loves animals and has many at her house in New Hampshire. She also loves being outside and hikes and rock climbs.

Clothing: She likes anything that is comfortable. At home she wears sweatpants and tank tops with sneakers. When she goes out she wears jeans, a tank top and an oversized sweatshirt with boots.

Good at: School, sports, writing, helping other students

Bad at: socializing, presenting, dancing,

Hobbies: She likes to read and learning languages

Fears: She is afraid of small spaces and failure

Ambition: She wants to work with magical creatures or go pro for Quidditch

Sexuality: Pansexual

Opinions on relationships: She is open to them

Pet: She has a sleek silver cat named Selina

Quidditch (do they play, if so what position): yes, she is a chaser

Patronus: a snowy owl

Boggart: Her friends abandoning her and others laughing

Family background: Her father was a mortal who left her mother when she was born. Her mother is Amilia Raven, a pure blood who is the best Arithmancer in all of North America. Her mother is always busy and never spends any time with her. Other then her mother she doesn't have any other family members.

Family home: Her home is perched on a cliff in New Hampshire. It is a old gothic castle that has been in her family since it was built.

Animagus: A large leopard with grey eyes

Amortentia: (Haven't decided yet)

Favorite subject: flying lessons

Least favorite subject: Herbology


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash Raven**

Small slivers of sunlight slipped through the heavy curtains and into my dim room. I lay sprawled out on my massive bed the heavy duvet lay beneath me; staring up at my ceiling aimlessly, enjoying the silence.

It was very rare for it not to be silent. It was something I enjoy about the prison of a house I live in. My house was built by my great-great-great-great grandfather and has stayed in my family's name for generations. Perched upon the jagged cliff of a mountain in New Hampshire. We didn't get very many visitors and those who did come were dignitaries seeking my mom's advice.

Amelia Raven the top Arithmancer in all North America. The Raven Family is the only family to produce all the top Arithmancers. Pretty much if a Arithmancer is mentioned in America they are from my family.

Arithmancy is the practice of predicting the future from complicated number charts. My family is born with an unusual knack for connecting the numbers in ways other people can't see. We can read the charts and see the true meaning that takes other wizards decades of training to see.

Right now, my mother was talking with some Auror about where a psycho wizard is and what he is going to do. We had been getting more Aurors coming to ask about crazy Dark Arts practicing wizards. That's the problem with being a Arithmancer you deal with all the unpleasant new first. There was no room for ignorance or innocence.

People expected you to know everything based on a number chart, but you can only find out so much and predictions aren't always accurate as well. Everyone knows this but fewer remember it when a prediction is wrong. They blame the Arithmancer and chaos ensues.

I spent my childhood watching people coming and going looking for help. I remember those who came back with presents and treats thanking my mom. But I also remember those who came back with death threats and pitchforks. I shudder at the thought.

"Ash, Come down it's dinner time." My mother's shrieking voice pierced the silence.

I groan as I rolled off my bed and onto my feet. I trudged down the spiraling staircase and into the grand dining room. My mother sat at the head of the mile-long oak table. Next to her were three men. I took note that the seat to my mother's left was empty but after one stern look told me that it was not for me. My fingertips dragged along its gleaming surface. Leaving a foggy trail where my warmth condenses on the cold surface.

My chair screeched against the stone floor. I sat to the right of a large bald man. He was wearing an ugly plaid fedora and trench coat. I snickered as Sherlock Holmes pictures played through my head. Across from me was a skinny man with a crooked nose and wiry hair. His beady eyes were such a dark shade of brown they almost appeared black.

The last man was whispering with my mother as he glanced over at me. I started to shift in my chair as I picked up my knife and fork. My mother cleared her throat. I glanced over at her and saw that everyone still hadn't started. I mumbled a quick sorry and put my fork and knife down. No sooner than I had done that, the grand oak doors were thrown open.

I tall, lean man strode into the room. His coat billowed open as he swiftly approached the extra chair. He glanced at me, "What is she doing here?"

"Mr. Smith that is my daughter Alessandra." My mom said cool. She doesn't look at me as she keeps her cat like eyes on the stranger.

"Well get out." He barked at me as he sits next to my mother.

"You are not my mother. This is my home so why don't' you get out." I reply coldly. I keep all emotions out of my voice. A trick I had learned from my mother.

"Young lady, that is no way to speak to a Auror from MACUSA." He shouted at me. I can see his face going red. It took all my will not to crack a smile at the ugly sight.

"Ash, that is enough take your diner to your room and stay there till I say so." My mother glanced at me for the first time tonight.

I saw her eyes, completely devoid of emotions. I hoped that there would have been something there but there was nothing. There hasn't been anything since my father left.

I don't really remember him only vague memories that seem like a lifetime ago. A warm embrace a booming laugh. Six years ago, on my sixth birthday he left, he had always been a wanderer. Never staying home for more than a couple of days.

But that never bothered my mother all that much. She always looked forward to when he came home from work. But the day he left and never came back she cried for a week straight. Then just like that she stopped feeling anything. Her eyes went cold, her work consumed her time. She pushed me away until I don't know if I'm even her daughter anymore.

I picked up my plate and sauntered out the door. Just as the door is closing, I hear my mother say, "Don't worry Mr. Smith, she is heading off to school tomorrow."

My feet sound like thundering horses and I stormed up to my room. My mother isn't an awful person just when her guests are around. Then she does a three sixty and becomes this stranger.

My room suddenly felt suffocating as I sat and ate my dinner in silence. I could hear the chatter and laughter drifting up from the dining room. My heart tightened as I stared down at my pathetic cold chicken. I threw my fork on the floor, I watched as it clatters aimlessly.

My stomach felt tight and full even though I have not eaten a single bite. Getting up from my chair I changed into my fuzzy pajamas. As I laid in my bed I let the silent tears slip down my cheek and onto my pillow. I stayed like that for what feels like a century before sleep lulled me into its peace and refuge.

 **Dorian Adler**

I marched up a long driveway to the neatly arranged house. I lugged my suitcases and belongings behind me. I think I might have over packed slightly, but then again you never know what you will need when in a foreign country. I put on my most charming smile then pressed the doorbell.

I could hear the corny jingle ringing through the house before the pitter patter of feet fallowing. The door was flung open by an overly energetic little girl. Her caramel brown hair was pulled up into two high pigtails that flopped around as she jumped around. She was wearing a pink dress with a mermaid on it, I think the mermaids name was Ariel or something. I don't know I didn't waste my time watching the junk when I was little.

"You must be Dorian! My mom said you were coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer. I am so excited I have always wanted a brother." She grabbed my hand, dragging me into the house.

"Camelia don't rip of the poor boy's arm." A tall brunette came around the corner scolding Camelia. The older girl picked up Camelia getting her to let go of me. The older girl turned to me and extended her hand.

"Hi I am Sarah. I'm in your grade at Ilvermorny. For now, you will be staying with us till the year starts." I glare at her hand before shaking it. Then I turned to grab my bags I had left out on the porch. Sarah briskly walked over and started to help me.

"Woah, don't you dare touch my broom. That is the broom that has helped me win the quidditch cup four years in a row." I snap at her as she is about to pick it up. Her hand shoot away like it would bite her. I quickly grab it and hold it possessively.

She glares at me before mumbling, "Geeze, I was just trying to help."

Sarah grabs my two suitcases before marching up the stairs. I follow her carrying my broom and a cage containing my barn owl, Romeo. The house looked like one of those houses in muggles magazines. Every room was painted a cheery color and nothing looked out of place.

Sarah stopped at a door towards the end of the hallway. I followed her into a room painted a shade of baby blue. Everything was baby blue, the sheet the walls, the curtains, literally everything. The only things that weren't blue were the polished white furniture.

"I will leave you to get settled. Come down whenever you want but dinner is at five so if you want to eat you should come down." She smiled before leaving and heading back downstairs.

I stacked all my textbooks in a neat pile on the desk and placed Romeo's cage next to them. I decided to leave all my cloths in their bags since I would only be here a few days before going to Ilvermorny.

 **Sebastian Cross**

"Sebastian are you listening to me." My father yelled at me as he waved a text book in my face. I blinked up at him as I yawned. It had to be around twelve at night.

"Sorry dad, what were you saying? Do you think we can continue this tomorrow?" I asked him as I started to stand up from the kitchen table.

"Son where are you going? You must go through all your books so that you are ahead of the other kids. No child of mine is going to get any less than the top spot in every class." My father dragged me back into my chair as I rolled my eyes, picking up my potions text book.

I stared out the window as my father started up his lecture again. As much as I want to please him and be the pureblood I am I also value my sleep. My falcon Hadrian flew through the doorway and perched on the back of my chair. Hadrian's talons dig into the plush library chair.

My father insisted on studying in the library since he said it was the appropriate spot. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace warming the old gothic library. The fire only fueled my desire to sleep. Normal I would be paying attention and absorbing as much as my father would teach.

But this was the fourth day in a row he had me up late studying. School was only four days away and my father found out I had been studying all year. So now I am stuck in night classes cramming a year's worth of knowledge into one night. Quickly I shook myself awake again and sat up straighter.

I took out a quill and paper to take notes. Usually notes helped to keep me awaking; if my mind was focusing on something then it felt less tired.

"...and that is how you create the Amortentia potion." My father shut the potions textbook in front of him. The fire had been dying as he continued to talk till now it was barely a flicker.

"Can I go to bed now father?" I asked yawning and stretching in my chair. I had lost feeling in my legs and back from sitting in the chair for so long. The note I had written had gotten sloppier and sloppier as the night continued.

"I suppose you can go not, but wake up bright and early we have to go over transfigurations." My dad put the textbooks back on their shelves before saying goodnight and leaving me along in the study.

I quickly followed him out and up to my room. My room was very plain and basic my father believed that purebloods should not indulge in fancy unnecessary extras. My room was very nice still compared to what most no-majes had. I slipped into my bed glad to finally rest my aching brain and eyes.

 **Hey guys this was my first chapter. I will start the story by writing in each character's point of view. This will be about them getting ready for school or their life before school. This is going to help me get used to writing that character. If you submitted a character and I have written them then please tell me how I did and if you want me to change anything about the way I write them. Also, character submissions are still open but I would prefer more female characters since I have a huge amount of male characters. Thanks so much to all the people who submitted character so much. The next chapter with three more characters should be up tomorrow or Tuesday depending on how much time I have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Royston Kaius DiLorenzo Starling VII**

"Hey dad, where did you leave my textbooks?" I yelled from my room. My room was currently a mess; clothes were strewn across the floor and my bags laid on my bed. I needed to make sure I didn't forget anything.

I only had five days till I would start my classes at Ilvermorny, the wizarding school in America. This would be my first time studying abroad but not my first time in America. I had been to most of the countries with wizards living in them.

I was almost done packing. My clothes were neatly arranged in my bags and I double checked that my uniforms were there too. My screech owl Caelum was perched in his cage eyeing me. My broom was already for me to take the quidditch fields at Ilvermorny. All that was left was I just needed to find my textbooks.

"Here they are dear. Your father left them in the kitchen again." My mother glided into my room with her arms filled with my textbooks. I grabbed them from her and put them into my suitcase. I was zipping up my suitcases when I felt two body's jump on top of me.

"Kaira and Kaion, get off of me I need to go or I am going to be late." I said gently shoving off my two siblings. The two 9 year olds don't pay any attention to what I said and just jumped right back onto my back.

"But we don't want you to go." Kaira whined and Kaion nodded his head in agreement. As annoying as they were I knew I would miss them just like every year. I would never admit this to my friends but they really were the best siblings ever.

"I know we do this every year but just like every year I will be back and we can do fun stuff in the summer. Ok?" I ask the twins. The both look at each other before nodding in agreement and getting off me.

"Ok, did you remember everything? Do you have your uniform and your wand and your broom? Did you remember your toothbrush?" My mom started listing everything I could have possibly forgotten while picking up the mess of my room. My father walked in chuckling at the sight of my mother fretting.

"Calm down dear. This isn't really any different from when he goes to Hogwarts every year." My father handed me a small sack. I opened it and saw a small watch. This was the watch my host family used as a portkey to their house. My host family had sent us the portkey so I could get to their house quickly and easily.

I double checked my appearance in the mirror. Combing my _ hair and straightening my shirt before grabbing my suitcases and other items. My mother embraced me in a tight hug, the twins jumped in and then my father joined the giant group hug. My family stepped away smiling as I pulled out the pouch containing the portkey.

I pulled the portkey out of the pouch. The instant my fingers touched the watched I felt the familiar tug in my gut. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of a grand gothic styled castle. Time to go and meet my host family.

 **Aleister Sakuraba**

"You heard about his mom right." An older witch whispered to one of her friends. I internally flinched at her words. They had no right talking about my mother in that way. I kept my head high and mischievous smile on not letting them see the effect they had on me.

Even in America the scandal seemed to follow me. My mother was dead so they had no right to criticize how she died. Yes, she might have been practicing dark arts but she's dead now so they should just drop it. I was just lucky that my mother's friend, Elisa Miles agreed to take me in.

It would have been a whole different hell if I had stayed in England with him. I can almost picture the dark and depressing halls of our family's mansion. My father was never home and the only time it was ever happy was when my mother was there. But now she was dead so it's not my home any longer. I much preferred staying with Elisa or my mom's sisters in Japan.

"Elisa I am back." I yelled as I opened the door into the cozy shop she ran. Elisa ran the local bakery celling anything from baked pretzels to wedding cakes. Wizards and Muggles alike flocked to her shop to fulfill their cravings.

"Oh good, I need help with these cupcakes. You just need to stack the ones I have finished in the display case. Thanks!" Elisa shouted from the kitchen in the back of the store.

I sighed as I picked up the baking sheet covered with pink and purple cupcakes. If Elisa wasn't so nice and saving me from my father I would never do this ever. Usually I would be at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with all my school friends buying a year's worth of pranking supplies. Then we would spend the day planning all the pranks they would do at school.

But now I was here in America. I mean America isn't a bad place but I wished my friends were here. I wished I could have spent my time here happily but the thoughts of my mother's death and my father's displeasure ruined any chances I had.

I just wanted to get through my year. Maybe I would make a few friends and learn to love Ilvermorny as much as I loved Hogwarts. My thoughts were running rampage as I shoved cupcakes into the display case.

"Alester go take a break you're going to ruin all my cupcakes." Elisa shooed me away while scolding me. I breathed a sigh of relief deciding to go take a walk and relax. I need as many peaceful days as I could before school started.

 **Jacob Jussila**

If you took one look at my average suburban two story home, you would never have assumed anything out of the ordinary. It was surrounded by a field with woods out in the back. But inside the house I was there; just a wizard born to a no Maj family.

Life had never been easy for my family, with my dad walking out on us. But thankfully I had the best mother in the world. She would just take the punches and roll with it, keeping a smile on her face. Even when she found of about me being a wizard she took the news with a smile and told me that I had always been different.

My mother even helped me construct a quidditch pitch when she found about my love for the wizarding sport. She loved watching me zip around on my broom stick. Even though she was accepting of me being a wizard she was relieved that my sister was born a normal no Maj

My sister was helping me to clean out my barn owl, Francis' cage, or more accurately she was playing with him while I did the work. She loved him and would always beg me to bring back an owl for her. I kept having to explain that one owl was enough and that no majs weren't supposed to have them.

I was just about finished when my mother came waltzing into my room. She had a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"I see you have been working hard. Why don't you both take a break and have a snake." My mother's eyes twinkled as she handed my sister a giant chocolate chip cookie. My sister snatched the cookie out of her hands greedily.

"Thanks mom. These are just what we need, right sis?" I questioned my sister as she shoved another cookie in her mouth. I instantly smiled as the warm chocolate melted in my mouth. I was going to miss my mother's baking when I was at Ilvermorny.

Almost as if my mother read my mind she added, "Don't worry I will have Francis deliver plenty of fresh batches. It's your fifth year it's going to be more difficult than the last so you will need more cookies. I can't believe you have to go tomorrow."

My mom had never wanted me to go to boarding school but when she found out Ilvermorny was boarding only she agreed. Baking was her way of coping and feeling like she was still supporting me. Form somewhere downstairs a buzzer rang.

"Oh! Dinner is ready. Come on it's our last dinner together for the year so we are going to feast." My mother ran out of the room to prevent dinner from burning as I tidied up my room. My sister put Francis in his cage, then we headed down stairs for the last family dinner for a while.

 **Hey guys sorry for the slow updates I have been busier than I thought. These are three more character and their family/ background lives. I have around 6 characters left to write they're into chapters then I will get into the story. I realized in the forum I forgot to ask what they want in a friend and what their ideal type is. I thought that if you guys wanted I could include the name, age, personality, and appearance of all the character I have gotten. Then those who submitted characters can send in a few people they think their character could be friends with or would date. If you don't want anything about your character to be revealed, then just say what their ideal type is and what they look for in a friend. To the three people who submitted these characters please tell me how I did and what you want me to change when I portray your characters in future chapters. Also to prevent confusion each character is written during different times exchange students take place three or four days before Ilvermorny starts and non-exchange student's intros take place a day or two before Ilvermorny starts.**

 **To Guest: thank you so much for reminding me author notes are not allowed I'm sorry I am new to FF and I forgot the rule. I will remember it for now on. For the animagus and patronus, the patronus is for older students and it also helps me understand more about the character's personalities. For the love potion, it smells like the thing you love the most so then I know what the character loves the most. They are just small things that help me understand the character better. It doesn't mean I am going to use it, but thank you so much for the feedback sometimes I forget people can't read my mind and I need to clarify more.**


End file.
